To makeup eyelash is to make eyelash beautiful so that appearance can be looked best. Makeup of eyelash is performed by using a mascara brush.
When makeup of eyelash is performed, mascara solution is applied to eyelash evenly while eyelash is combed up by the mascara brush with mascara solution.
Makeup of eyelash can be performed well by curling eyelash after mascara solution is applied thereon.
Generally, not only to makeup eyelash voluminous but also to curl eyelash, only a single mascara brush is used. Thus, makeup of eyelash cannot be performed well. Particularly, curling of eyelash cannot be done. The reason is that a bar type mascara brush is widely used currently.
When makeup of eyelash is performed by using the bar type mascara brush, the brush must be moved along the line of eyelash sequentially because the brush can be contacted to eyelash partially that is, it cannot be contacted fully.
When makeup of eyelash is performed with the mascara brush moved sequentially, not only much time must be required to makeup eyelash but also good makeup could not be achieved because eyelash cannot be curled evenly.
Accordingly, a special mascara brush, which is made to curl eyelash evenly, may be used. Because the line of brush string of the special mascara brush is curved in accordance with the line of eyelash, the aforementioned problem of the bar type mascara brush can be solve.
Despite of the curved mascara brush, general user uses the bar type mascara brush because there is economic burden to equip various mascara brushes and there is a problem to change brushes when makeup of eyelash.
Thus it is necessary to provide a solution in which not only to makeup eyelash voluminous but also to curl eyelash can be performed with a single mascara brush.